Simple Yet Complicated Words
by Thecarefreeone
Summary: I love you. These three words are easily thrown around all the time but they become so much more when they are said seriously. How will these words come out for Annabeth and Percy? Allen r, this one is for you. Enjoy ;)


Hey guys, so basically, I just rewrote These Three Magical Words which has been deleted. I do not own PJO. Enjoy.

* * *

Percy

I could barely contain my excitement. I'm not very good with romantic things but I had some help. Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, has secretly been helping me with anything involving romance. It had never occurred to me to ask someone for help until Katie herself came to me. Annabeth had just stormed off somewhere and Katie had overheard our first argument as a couple.

She had walked up to me with an exasperated look on her face saying I was no good with girls. Granted, I don't really know how to handle girls but can you blame me? I've only gone out with one girl, namely, Annabeth. Ever since, my relationship with Annabeth had gone smoothly, many thanks to wonderful Katie. Mind you, I am not in love with Katie. Annabeth is the only one for me.

Tonight, I would surprise Annabeth. I came up with the idea a few days ago and shared it with Katie who immediately agreed. "You're improving Percy." She had said with a huge grin plastered on her face. I had Annabeth's schedule all memorized in my mind and tonight, she was free. Mind you, I'm no creepy stalker, Annabeth is my girlfriend after all. I just want to spend as much time with Annabeth because I have a feeling I'm going to miss her. Something's coming but I don't know what it is.

It had taken a lot of courage but I had asked her if we could spend the evening together. She had laughed at my nervousness but had agreed. Here I was, preparing a surprise for my Wise Girl, secluded from the others. I was skipping today's camp activities but I didn't mind. If Annabeth was happy in the end, nothing else mattered.

'Please like my surprise' I mentally prayed.

Annabeth

The dinning pavilion was filling in but still no sign of Percy. He had been missing for the entire day! Where was this idiot? I was getting seriously worried. As a daughter of Athena, my brain was going in overdrive trying to find an explanation for his absence. No one else knew just how much he loved camp activities. Every day, he looked like a kid in a new playground. He always had this cute expression when he was fascinated and I have to admit, I couldn't stop looking at him. His eyes were big and shiny just like those of a seal... he was so cute! I did not just mentally squeal, no Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena will not act like some bimbo from the Aphrodite Cabin.

He couldn't be sick, I had checked his cabin and the infirmary, he was nowhere to be found. What was Seaweed Brain up to for Athena's sake? Perhaps he had decided to pay his father a visit... then I remembered, Percy doesn't know where his father's palace is. Plus, he would've told me...

My brain felt like it was going to explode. Percy's absence was not the only reason a migraine was building in my mind. Campers had come to me complaining about different things that were so simple to solve. Sometimes, things like that had me wondering, were children of Athena the only smart demigods at camp?

I started walking to the pavilion. Where was I suppose to meet Percy? He hadn't told me and I hate not knowing. I was about to walk in when two strong hands covered my eyes and at the same time, stopping me.

"Guess who?" A hot breath tickled my ear as the smooth and deep voice playfully asked it's question. I could recognize this voice anywhere. Without looking, I already knew who it was. My lips curved up in a smile as I placed my smaller hands on top of the big ones. I decided to tease him just for fun.

"Humm... Grover? Malcolm? ..." I kept naming random people I knew.

"No." I could clearly picture his pouty face, the one I knew he was wearing at the moment. I couldn't help put giggle at his childish attitude.

"I know it's you Seaweed Brain." My hands glided over his skin in a ghostly touch to his forearms. I felt him shiver under my touch and it pleased me. I felt soft lips brush my temple as the hands uncovered my eyes. I smiled and looked back to see my _boyfriend _with his usual lopsided grin.

I turned around to face him and punched his shoulder. As soon as my fist connected with his shoulder, I regretted it. It was like punching a brick wall. Damn it! He's invincible of course. I pulled back and rubbed my aching knuckles.

"Are you okay?" Percy's brows scrunched up in concern. He delicately took my hand in his and brought his lips to my knuckles.

"Much better." I laughed. " Since when have you become such a gentleman?"

"I've always been a gentleman." He huffed indignant making me roll my eyes.

"What was that for anyways?" He whined like a five-year old.

"That was for not being at the camp activities and for worrying me sick. It's not like it hurts you anyways." I said before standing on my tippy toes. Our lips brushed against each other in a chaste kiss but soon became more passionate. His strong arms snaked around my waist while my hands found their way to his soft yet messy black hair. After what seemed like ages, we pulled away panting. Our foreheads rested against one another.

"Come one." Percy grabbed both of my hands and tugged at them. I shot him a bemused look which he simply answered with a very cheeky grin. "Close your eyes please. And no peeking before I say you can open your eyes."

I complied as he guided me to some mysterious place. I warned me when I was about to trip on something.

"We're here." Percy announced. Was it pride I heard in his voice? I spent a few seconds using my senses, excluding my eyes, to guess where we were. I listened and smelled. The smell of the sea, the sound of moving water, we were at the beach for sure. Without opening my eyes, I slipped off my shoes and socks, enjoying the feeling of the soft sand between my toes. I smiled at the feeling and finally opened my eyes. As soon as my eyes opened, I gasped.

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I was not prepared for the sight that greeted me. In front of me, a picnic was perfectly laid down with lit candles. The sunset's wondrous rays of orange-reddish glow reflected on the lake and hit the side of Percy's face, casting a shadow on the opposite side of it. The shadow gave him a mysterious but very attractive look. I had to hand it to him, he had picked the best place at camp to admire the sunsets. The view just took my breath away.

"You did all of this?" I asked, surprised while motioning towards the picnic.

"I had some help but I did most of it. You doubt your awesome boyfriend? You wound me." He said with a mock hurt expression on his face. I playfully shoved him.

We sat down on the little blanket Percy had laid and started eating. The entrance was a Greek salad, the main dish was pasta and for dessert, there were Sally's famous blue chocolate chip cookies with strawberries and cream.

The food was absolutely delicious. I didn't know Percy could cook... I guess he'll keep surprising me, in a good way of course.

The fun started when we got to the strawberries and cream. Percy and I were talking about my passion, architecture. Actually, I was doing most of the talking while he was only listening.

"The Greeks were philosophers while Romans were great architects. The structure and design of roman buildings were absolutely" I was cut off when Percy stuffed a strawberry full of whip cream in my mouth.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't understand. You had a strawberry in your mouth... " He 'apologized' with a smirk on his face.

Once I was done eating the strawberry, I scooped some whip cream in both of my hands and smudged it all over Percy's soft cheeks.

His face was absolutely priceless! He looked shocked, complete and utter shock. If only I had a camera... the picture would've been worth a million drachma!

"How dare you, Annabeth Chase! I shall have my revenge!" He roared playfully. I certainly didn't miss the mischievous look in his eyes. Faster than I thought humanly possible, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

Usually, I would've loved his arms around my waist but then again, this wasn't usually. Percy was as unpredictable as the sea at times. I had no idea what he had in mind as a revenge. I struggled to loosen the iron grip he had on me but in vain. He was too strong... blasted Achilles' curse! He kissed my cheek and nuzzled into it.

_It's not so bad_, I thought until I realized what he was really doing. _That son of Poseidon! _He was rubbing all the whip cream on my cheek!

"Perc-" I started yelling but the rest was lost in my throat as Percy used the best way he knew to shut me up. His lips crashed on mine. I was about to deepen the kiss when he pulled away and winked. I was disappointed when the warmth he radiated left my side.

Percy ran a few feet away from me before bending down and grabbing a hand full of sand. After a well-aimed throw, the ball of humid sand hit my shoulder with a thud.

I glared furiously at my boyfriend who just laughed and ran for his life. Not a second later, I was on my feet chasing him around the beach.

"I win." Percy declared when we stopped our mud war due to exhaustion. Who would think the almighty Hero of Olympus, the one who had battled against the Titan Lord Kronos, the one who, by himself was like a one man army, would be tired after a simple mud fight with his girlfriend? Hard to believe no?

Without a word of warning, Percy effortlessly picked me up bridal style in his arms. I squealed in surprise. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck and I clung to him for dear life, afraid he'd let me fall. As soon as I regained my composure, I glared daggers at him.

"Relax, I promise I won't drop you." Had he read my mind? Nevertheless, his words reassured me so I nuzzled up against his firm chest.

"By the way, you have whip cream in your hair... I'm really sorry." He added. This time he really was sorry, I could hear it in his voice.

"I'll forgive you this one time." I joked and pecked him on the lips. No matter how hard I tried, I could never stay angry at him for long.

He brought me to his cabin and put me in the shower all dressed. He turned on the water and I yelped when the water made contact with my skin and drenched my clothes. To my surprise, the water was not cold. In the Athena cabin, you always had to wait a few minutes to have warm water. Then again, it's Percy we're talking about. Percy the son of freakin' Poseidon for Athena's sake! He ruffled my hair and laughed.

"It's ok Wise Girl, I'll give you the privacy you need. I'll dry you in a second when you're done. After, I'll clean myself." He turned around to leave.

"Don't." I grabbed his wrist to prevent him from leaving me alone."I don't mind taking a shower all dressed with you... It's not like we're naked or anything." I added blushing ferociously.

My boyfriend laughed as he stepped in the shower. I didn't give him the time to do anything else as I launched myself at him. Our lips collided and a burning passion we had both never felt before exploded. My lips felt like they were melting as his moved perfectly against mine. Percy's lips tasted like his mother's blue chocolate chip cookies and I couldn't get enough of them.

I pulled Percy's shirt over his head and threw it in the corner of the shower with no concern. I pulled away for a moment to admire his well-defined muscles. He had a few scars on his chest from the past but nothing major. The prominent 'v' at the bottom of his stomach made him look really good. I lightly traced the pattern of his eight pack and heard him moan. He pushed me against the wall of the shower and started playing with my long golden locks absent-mindedly, curling it around his finger. His beautiful sea-green eyes were locked on mine and I could see every emotion flicker in them. His eyes were a mirror of his soul.

"Annabeth," He started, "You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Even Aphrodite should be jealous of you. You are smart and funny. I really don't know what I'd be without you. The thought of you being my girlfriend always leaves me baffled. Why would such a wonderful girl go out with me? We have been through so much together... I just want you to know that I-" He stopped, looking hesitant. "I love you" He whispered, a cute pink hue covering his cheeks.

It took me a few moments to register what he had just said. As the words sank in, a grin appeared on my lips threatening to split my face in two.

This was the first time he and I would voice our love each other.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." I whispered back.

Percy

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." Whispered Annabeth. I grinned from ear to ear and pressed my forehead against hers. Her piercing gray eyes were looking at me straight in the eye and I felt like she was looking at my very soul.

Joy swelled up in my heart who was beating at a thousand miles per hour, pounding hard in my chest. We stayed like that, leaning against each other under the shower, for a couple of minutes.

I turned off the tap and dried us both. Part of the perks of being a child of the Sea God Poseidon. I led Annabeth to the couch in my cabin where we sat down. She cuddled against my still bare chest and sighed in content. I felt her soft hand rest on my stomach while the other was wrapped around my waist.

I put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Annabeth's hair smelled like sweet honey and they were as soft as silk. Her golden locks were so perfect...

"Did I ever tell you that I love those golden curls of yours?" I asked as I played with them.

She chortled and looked up at me, her eyes shining brighter than the moon.

"Nope," She said popping the 'p', "But I'm happy to hear it." She added laying her head on my chest. I opened the TV to see what we could watch. The TV in my cabin had specially been made by Beckendorf before... before he died.

About five minutes later, the television had long been forgotten. We were in the middle of a heated make out session. Annabeth was straddling my lap. Both of her legs on each side of me on the couch with her fingers tangled in my hair from behind me head. I had my arms wrapped around her slender waist. My arms moved from around her waist to play with her hair before moving down. I traced circles on her back and continued my way lower. I ran my fingers down her legs softly enjoying how soft they were and went back to her waist.

Annabeth

Percy ran his fingers down my legs making me shiver in delight. My skin felt like it was burning under his touch. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and had fun my turn. I traced Percy's chest muscles lovingly eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. We had stopped kissing by now. He was playing with my hair so he didn't notice me staring at him. My boyfriend was handsome and he was mine.

It didn't go any further than kisses. Percy and I agreed to wait to have sex and both of us were fine with that. Again, I was so glad Percy wasn't like the lustful sons of Aphrodite. Just thinking about what they did with other girls made me shudder. The night ended up with me snuggled in Percy and with his arms firmly wrapped around me. We fell asleep like that and I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have him as my boyfriend.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

Thecarefreeone

PS: Allen r, if you are reading this, I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
